


无题小短文

by Natalia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I literally cannot recall what I was trying to write here., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题小短文

“我觉得现在才是最虚无的时间，除非你回头去看，否则你永远也不知道当时做了些什么。”

“而我却不能认同。在我看来，唯一可以把握和需要重视的只有现在，过去是既定的，而未来…说实话我从未考虑过未来。”

“你沉浸其间便意味着永远都看不清真相。”

“不不不，没有所谓的真相，如果一定要我说的话，当下的每一秒便是真相，回顾或是展望的时间点，大抵只是大脑做的五彩斑斓的梦。”

“我们谁也说服不了谁，”杰拉德顿了顿，“也许我们并不合适。”

“寻欢作乐的时候不用想那么多，如果这一秒并不清楚，下一秒会告诉你答案。”

“所以你认可了我的观点？”

“我只是顺着你的思路说。”

“没劲。”

“其实是件有趣的事情，”阿隆索喝了口红酒，“你难道不这么觉得吗，我，和你，一个用过去证明自己存在的印记和判断的准则，一个却只，刚才你用什么词来着，哦，对，沉浸，沉浸在当下。”

“所以…”

“我和你凑成了一条完整的时间线。”

“这的确很有意思。”

“我想表达的就是这个意思。我负责生活，你负责审视。难道不是很完美吗？”

“不，”杰拉德的目光随着手中的高脚杯落在了桌子上，“我们还缺了一样东西。”

“什么？”

“未来。”

“所以，”阿隆索跟着也放下酒杯，“杰拉德先生，你愿意和我一起，迎接未来之事吗？”

“这样才是一条完整的时间线。”杰拉德走上前握住了对方的手。

握住了过去，现在，和未来。


End file.
